


Audience of One

by sabinelagrande



Category: Iron Man (Movies)
Genre: Challenge Accepted, Crying, Dom/sub, Domme Pepper Potts, F/M, Face Slapping, Femdom, Pegging, Plot What Plot, Sexy Crying, Spanking, Sub Tony Stark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-03
Updated: 2013-02-03
Packaged: 2017-11-28 03:00:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/669515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sabinelagrande/pseuds/sabinelagrande
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a bit more like it, more of what she wanted.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Audience of One

If there's anything Tony likes, it's putting on a show, and by god he's doing a hell of a job of it right now. It's an audience of one this time, just Pepper, but that doesn't mean he's not doing his very best.

He's got her on her back, riding her like there's no tomorrow, her strap-on deep inside of him. He's going after it like a man possessed, winding his hips, rolling them against hers, bouncing up and down on her cock; she feels like maybe she should take notes on this, because she's pretty sure she doesn't have half the skills in this area that Tony does. He's working like he doesn't remember that she can barely feel it, like this is for him and she happens to be there. She's almost offended, like she's not really necessary for this transaction. Then again, he looks a lot like really good porn, so it seems counterproductive to complain.

Still, he's only got so much in him, so to speak, and now he's making frustrated noises, ones that Pepper knows well. He's wearing himself out, but he's not getting there, not as fast as he wants, not how he wants. "Pepper," he whines. "I need more, give me more-"

"Hands and knees," she says, and Tony scrambles to do it; in an instant he's face down, ass up, and Pepper has to take a second to admire how he looks, so ready for her, waiting and waiting for her to use him.

"Pepper," he complains, but she's already spreading him out, holding him open as she presses her cock inside of him again. It goes in easily this time, and she doesn't stop, pushing until she's all the way inside of him, her hips flush against his ass; he said he wanted more, and he's goddamn well gonna get it.

"Is that-" she snaps her hips, drawing a groan- "what you wanted?"

"Yeah," he moans, as she starts to fuck him. "Oh god, yes, give it to me."

"So greedy," she says, pulling him onto her dick by his hips, deep as she can get inside of him. This is a bit more like it, more of what she wanted; she wants it to be good for Tony, as good as it can be, but she also wants it for herself, the power trip that comes with it, the knowledge of what she's doing to him.

"Yes," he says, "I'm your greedy whore, please-"

"Pipe down," she says, smacking him. She can't actually get to his ass from this angle, so she settles for his thigh; either way, it's nice and loud, and it makes Tony jump.

It also gives her an idea, which is a dangerous thing. She pulls out, pulling away from him. "No no no no no stop, Pepper, this is a step in the wrong direction," Tony pleads, looking back at her.

"I said to shut up," Pepper says, then she slaps his ass, properly this time. She hits him again and again, until a little bit of pinkness is starting to show. "You can have my dick when you ask for it." She hits him particularly hard, the sound ringing out. "Nicely."

This is a very, very dirty trick, and Pepper knows it. Tony loves being spanked almost as much as he loves getting fucked, and she wouldn't be shocked if he came from either one. She doesn't give him time to deliberate, because she just goes right back to spanking him, hitting him hard, spreading the blows out so no part of him goes free. It's really a shame that he doesn't mark up well from her hand, because she'd really love to see this tomorrow, make sure he can't sit down in yet another way.

"Enough," he says finally, panting. "Jesus, Pepper, that's enough." She moves to get up, and he adds quickly, "Where are you going? No, there's no going, don't go-"

"I'm sorry, did you want something?" she says sweetly.

"Please," he says. "Please, you were gonna fuck me, please fuck me, you know you want to, I know you want to, I know I want to, please just give me your dick, I want to _take_ it."

She pushes him down, his cheek flat against the bed. "Then take it," she says, shoving inside of him, and he gasps, shocked; his whole body moves, pushing back hard against her, getting every last centimeter inside of him that he can. She sets a fast, hard pace, driving into him as deep as she can get on every stroke. He's going wild for it, screaming for her loud enough to wake the dead, and she almost feels like she could come from just this, the pressure on her clit as he bucks back against her, the rush of doing this to him.

"Please, Pepper," he says, all but a sob. "I can't hold back, I'm gonna come if you don't stop, don't _stop_."

"I want you to come for me," she says, reaching underneath him and taking hold of his cock. "Come, Tony."

The noise that Tony makes is loud, totally incoherent, satisfying. She keeps fucking him, milking every last bit of his orgasm out of him, but then she's pulling out, reaching for the towel on the nightstand to clean up a little. He goes limp against the bed, and she runs her hands over his back, steadying him.

He turns over and gets on his knees, looking at her. There are tears on his cheeks, and Pepper puts her hand on the side of his face, swiping her thumb through them. Without even really thinking about it, she brings her hand to her mouth to taste them; god help her, but she loves it when he looks like that, when she's broken him down that completely, gotten them both to exactly where they want to be. She slaps him sharply in the face, and more tears stream out, liquid proof of what she's accomplished. Tony looks so damn good that she wants to fuck him all over again; on the other hand, he also looks a little distraught, like he thinks he's done the wrong thing, so she leans forward and takes him into her arms, kissing the tears away.

When she's sure he's okay, she pushes down on his shoulder, spreading her legs. The only thing that isn't amazing about this harness is that it's full coverage, but that's not stopping Tony today. He just pulls it to the side and puts his mouth on her anyway, licking her wildly. He's pretty messed up right now, but he's still doing a more than great job; finesse is not exactly on her list of requirements right now.

She grabs him by the hair, holding him against her, hips bucking up as she comes. She had an idea that she was going to go on like this forever, make him lick her for hours, but she feels completely spent already, like once was so good that anything else is too much, doesn't compare.

She lets him up, kissing him slowly, carefully bringing him down before she pulls away, slipping out of the harness and wrapping the whole thing in the towel before putting it aside. He's already laying down, looking a little dazed, so she tucks herself up next to him, her arm over his stomach, head on his shoulder.

"I'm pretty sure you were made for me," he says, breathless, looking at the ceiling.

It's the kind of thing Tony would say, the kind of overabundant, joking-but-not-really praise he's been known to heap on her. She usually brushes it off, but this time, she thinks about it, wondering if it's true. A lot of people have wanted to do the things she does for him out of anger, out of greed, out of a desire to see someone as famous and powerful as Tony Stark ruined before them. Pepper doesn't know if this kind of thing has ever even gone right for him, if there's ever been a time when someone cared enough about him to fuck him up without fucking him over.

"I wouldn't be surprised," she replies, and he laughs, pleased.


End file.
